Shooting for the stars
by GoldenChainsXO
Summary: Edward Cullen had it all,money, fame, alcohol and sex but he's not happy. Bella Swan is following her dreams to becoming an editor but on her way to achieving her dreams she has to become Edwards personal photographer for the magazine she works for.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is just a few ideas i've been playing with :)**

**Review please :D **

* * *

**Shooting for the stars: **

**Edward's P.O.V:**

I woke up to the sound of shouting.

Just a normal day in the life of Edward Cullen. The shouts were coming from the fans and paparazzi that were currently camped outside my hotel, stalking me. I loved being famous, I loved that people recognised me for my work but sometimes it just all got a little too much. Like last week when I was coming out of a bar, a woman literally jumped on my back and tried to strangle me. Like I said, sometimes it just all gets a little too much.

I had what every 23 year old man wanted, money, fame, alcohol and sex and yet I wasn't happy. I loved my work but part of me would always want to give it up, to go back to being the unknown son of doctor Carlisle Cullen and the designer Esme Cullen, but there was no going back.

I was here in London to promote my latest film, _Eclipse_. There were hundreds of rumours going around that I was dating my co-star. Which were totally not the truth and it was really getting me down. How did these people think that they could invade my life like this? Nothing I did was a secret. Despite all the fame and money I was still a simple man at heart, I yearned for a girl who would love me and look after me but I could never have that. The fame just wouldn't allow it.

So that left me 23 years old and single. Yeah life's a ball.

I loved my family dearly but I was also very jealous of them. My parent's had each other, my sister, Alice, had her boyfriend, Jasper, and my brother Emmett had his wife, Rosalie. Me? I had myself.

Which I guess wasn't so bad, I was good looking, intelligent and I never had an argument with myself.

Yeah I was the perfect girlfriend for myself.

My phone started vibrating so I picked it up and looked at it, it was Alice.

"Hello?" I answered, bracing myself for the squeal.

"Edward!" She cried, bursting my ear drum. Why couldn't my parent's have got a dog instead of giving Emmett and I a sister?

"Alice I don't know what time it is there in New York but here in England it's barely 8 O'clock, so could you please keep your voice down."

"Sorry Edward but Jasper just proposed to me."

I was happy for my sister, of course I was, but that familiar feeling of jealousy rose in my stomach. Alice was barely 20 and already she had found her soul mate. Her career wasn't going too badly either, she was close to having her own clothing line.

"That's great Alice I'm really happy for you. Now could I please go back to sleep?"

I knew I was being short with my sister but I really didn't want to stay on the line and listen to how happy she was feeling, I already felt depressed enough as it was.

"Yeah sure. Bye Edward."

"Bye Alice."

I threw the phone down on the bed next to me and fell back into the pile of pillows. Would the world really miss me if I stayed in my hotel room all day and cried?

Of course I knew I couldn't, I had lots of interviews to get on with but right now all I wanted was to have a pity party for myself. I finally made myself climb off of the comfortable bed and headed towards the en-suit.

I would be going home tomorrow. I had a brief two weeks break in my hectic schedule and I was planning on spending it with my family. Although after the news I'd just received from Alice I was beginning to think even two hours would be too much time spent with my family. At least Alice was happy, ever since she had been a tiny child she had been planning her wedding. She now had the chance to live her dream and I was living mine. Throughout my childhood I had always said I was going to be a famous actor and here I was, a famous actor.

Yeah my dream wasn't what I thought it would be when I was ten years old. It was far from.

I was always surrounded by so many people and yet I felt so alone. No one really understood me, 'friends' wanted to be friends because of who I was. No one was genuine around me. My family were the only ones I had who loved me for me.

Yeah they annoyed the shit out of me but they had stood by me throughout my who life and I wasn't about to let them down now.

I would finish today's interviews and then fly home to meet my family and celebrate Alice's engagement.

Whatever happened I would not let them know how much fame was getting to me.

They wanted me to be happy so I would be happy for them.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V: **

I stood outside the hotel, in which_ the_ Edward Cullen was supposed to be staying. It was freezing outside and pretty close to snow and yet here I stood with my D-SLR in one hand and my mobile in the other. I was texting my best friend, Jessica, telling her how much I hated my job.

I had never wanted to become a member of the paparazzi hit squad, my dream had been to be a magazine editor, but this was the only job the magazine had going. So I had decided that maybe I could work my way up the ladder, if I impressed the right people.

I hated taking picture's of these supposed 'celebrities', it only made their heads bigger. They were just normal people like myself but they had been given advantages to succeed that none of us other mere mortals had received.

Some times life just sucked.

Jessica text me back instantly, she loved bitching about my job just as much as I did. I had to laugh at what she had put, she had asked me to get her a picture of Edward Cullen's ass. Yeah Like I was going to get that. Like I'd give him to satisfaction of knowing I was looking at his ass. Not that he'd notice anyway.

I knew Edward Cullen must be about to walk out of the hotel because about three bodyguards stepped out of the front doors and surveyed the area. I used my height to my advantage and pushed and ducked past people to get near to the front. I was going to get this picture even if it killed me, my whole career was based on it.

Edward Cullen emerged from the building looking rather good, not that I'd ever say that aloud. I despised all celebrities.

Cullen was wearing faded jeans with holes in them and a chunky knit cardigan. It looked good on him.

I shook my head to get rid of the appalling thoughts, clearly I was sickening for something. Edward Cullen was not hot. I quickly scooped up my camera and lunged towards Cullen, snapping frantically. I wasn't alone, all of the paparazzi were behind me. From where I was positioned I knew I must have gotten a fairly good shot of him, so as the bodyguard advanced towards me I quickly darted out of his way and ran towards my car. I had to get this picture back to the magazine.

I jumped into my old beaten up truck, it was all I could afford, and raced down the motorway to get back to the office. I burst into my boss' office and all but threw my memory card at her.

"Here's the pictures of Edward Cullen." I said, feeling rather smug with myself.

I sat on the chair in front of her desk and tapped the arms of the chair with impatience. Angela's opinion was crucial. If she thought I was good she could get me into any job I wanted. I just had to impress her.

I watched Angela's facial expression's, as she flicked through the photo's I'd just given her, she wasn't giving anything away.

"Miss Swan, these are really good." She said, looking up from her computer screen and smiling at me.

"Thank you."

Yes this was it! She was going to realise I was worth more then taking picture's of stupid celebrities whose head's were too far stuck up their….

I was interrupted by Angela saying something.

"In fact these are so good I want you to become Edward Cullen's personal photographer for this magazine."

Shit.

Had she just said what I thought she just said?

That's nuts. The guys doesn't need a 'personal photographer.'

"Uhmm, thank you Angela but I really don't want to be a photographer. I just want to become an editor."

"Bella if you spend a year, maximum, photographing Edward Cullen you will have shown your dedication to me and I'll be more then happy to promote you to editor."

_Wow, how could I turn that down?_

21 years old and in a years time I could be editor of the 3rd most read magazine in England. There was no way I could turn her offer down.

"I'll do it." I said, internally hitting myself.

I opened the door to my father's house and went straight to my bedroom, my father was still at work. He wasn't going to be happy when I told him I was going to be tailing a celebrity, he shared my view of celebrities. I would have to follow Cullen wherever he went and take picture's of him, all my expenses would be paid by the magazine. I would get to see a bit of the world while working towards my dream job, maybe it wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would be.

I booted up my Sony VAIO and logged into my email account to check for Angela's email, she was emailing me Edward's schedule. Well his schedule which he released to the press. I hit the download button and bit my nails while waiting for the document to download.

Stupid slow internet connection.

When the document finally downloaded I eagerly and impatiently opened it up and began scanning through the hectic schedule. I was going to be going all over the world.

Bloody hell.

My heart skidded to a halt and skipped a beat as I finally registered what was going on. I peeked at the schedule to confirm what I'd expected. In a days time, twenty four hours, I would be travelling to the USA and I wouldn't be back in England for five months according to this schedule.

Could I really leave my home for that long?

Sure it would be an experience but I would be practically stalking a guy. I didn't even agree with it myself but it's what I need to do to get my dream. Edward Cullen was already living his dream so why shouldn't I use him to get to live my dream?


	2. Chapter 2: The Lift

**A/N: I've changed the rating to an M, due to this chapter :D **

**Anyways review please. **

**Apologies for any mistakes. **

**Chapter Two:

* * *

**

**The lift.**

**Edward's P.O.V: **

I pushed my way through the throng of paparazzi, not stopping to pose for a picture of give any kind of interview. They were leeches. They followed me everywhere I went always trying to get a picture of me or ask me a load of pointless questions. Amongst those pointless questions would always be the one I dreaded, 'Are you single?'. Yes I'm bloody single, if I weren't then I'd be shouting at the top of my lungs and showing off my girl.

Eventually I elbowed my way past all the paparazzi, accidentally elbowing a girl in the face. I had gone to apologise to her, then I realised she was a member of the Leech club.

I left my bodyguards to deal with the mob, while I went straight for the check in. I kept my head down and went straight to the first class lounge, no one would bother me there. I checked in and went straight to my gate. No one bothered me.

God I love first class.

Not that I'd ever stoop so low as to actually fly first class, I use my family's personal jet.

I was quickly escorted to the familiar plane and boarded.

This was it, I was on my way to see my family.

Whoop bring it on.

Note the sarcasm.

God I was being an arse hole but right not I just wanted to be on my own, no fans, paparazzi or family instead I was spending a holiday with my family, the paparazzi stalking me and fans begging me for my autograph.

_Nice one Cullen. _

The flight passed quickly, because I wanted it to go slowly. One minute we had been taking off and I had decided to rest my eyes and the next minute I was being woken up by the pilot announcing that we were about to land.

How had I slept that long?

I rushed through the airport, none of the paparazzi from home were there yet.

_Result!_

I almost felt like squealing with delight, until I noticed another mob of leeches waiting to capture me. I shut my mouth with a snap and tugged on my suitcase, squealing with delight would ruin my manly image and I no longer felt like it.

The paparazzi over here were just as fierce as the ones at home but with the help of my elbows and my bodyguards I was soon sitting in the car my parent's had sent to the airport. I dismissed my bodyguards and sat back into the plush seats. I had to prepare myself for the squealing, over excited girls and Emmett's sexual jokes. Bring it on.

The car eventually pulled up at my parent's house and I got out, leaving my luggage to the driver. I slowly walked up to the front door and knocked. My mother answered immediately and wrapped me in her embrace.

"Edward!" She cried, tightening her hold on me.

"Hi mum." I gasped out.

"Esme dear, you're suffocating our son." My father said, walking up behind my mother.

"Oh shut up Carlisle!" My mother cried pulling away from me and turning to scowl at my father.

"Hey dad." I said looking up at my father.

"It's good to see you Edward." My father said, shaking my hand.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, confused as to why I hadn't yet had my little sister burst my ear drums.

"They're all out shopping." My mother explained, she looked like there was something she wanted to tell me.

"What's wrong mum?" I asked. Oh dear god I swear to hell if she's pregnant…

"Edwards your father's friend Aro and his family are here and I'm afraid they're staying in your room."

"You gave my room away?" I cried, I knew fully well I was overacting but it was my room!

"I'm sorry Edward it's only for a week, we were wondering if you could stay at a hotel."

"Whatever mum." I said turning around and heading back to the car I had just gotten out of, ignoring my mothers shouts.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V: **

I stood at the entrance of the airport, waiting for Cullen to make his grand entrance. I had arrived at the airport early so I could check in my luggage and that way I was free to capture Cullen when he arrived. It was freezing outside and I was beginning to rapidly regret taking this job. Charlie, my father, had not been happy when I told him I was going to 'stalk' Edward Cullen but he knew it was my only way to reach my dream. The paparazzi around me began to stir and prepare their camera's. Great we'd had a tip off that he was near, now lets just get this over with.

Cullen emerged from a black Bentley with tinted windows. I crashed through the crowd and lunged for Cullen, snapping frantically away. He didn't look too happy to see any of us. I managed to get in front of him at the front of the paparazzi, they were all shoving me trying to get to the front. I squealed as someone pushed me from behind and I went hurtling towards Edward Cullen. I was such a klutz without being pushed. My mind went straight to my camera, I would protect it no matter the cost.

I saw the ground coming closer to me and I felt someone's elbow connect with my eye, It hurt a lot. I cursed and hit the ground, the group of paparazzi and Cullen had passed, leaving me laying on the pavement clutching at my camera. I pulled myself up and sulkily walked to the ladies bathroom. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror to see a large purplish bruise forming on my eye where Edward Cullen and elbowed me. Great, another reason to hate him!

I quickly packed my camera into it's case as I heard the announcement for my flight.

I was now leaving my home to stalk a guy that had already violently abused me.

_How fantastic! Every girls dream, I'm sure. _

My mood did not improve. I soon found out I had been seated in front of a family who clearly couldn't control their vulgar children. They spent the whole flight crying and shouting. It took all of my control to stop myself from shouting at the woman. Not to mention all the looks I was getting for my black eye. They probably all thought I was being beaten up by my boyfriend and I'm guessing 'Edward Cullen elbowed me' would be classed as the new 'I walked into a door'.

I decided to take the rest of the day off and just explore my hotel and the city. I would be here for two weeks. I eventually managed to flag down a taxi at the airport and gave the man directions to the hotel. I was thankful to get out of the taxi since the guy hadn't stop staring from my boobs to my black eyes for the entire two hour journey. I declined his help with my suitcase and slowly made my way to the entrance of the hotel. It was a four star and quite well known around this area, or so I'd been told.

I went straight to my room. It was beautiful. The floors were oak and the walls were wallpapered with a silver flower pattern. The furniture was all modern and looked expensive. I could never have afforded this but my work was paying for it.

I decided I would go and check out the bar, it was better then sitting alone in my room.

I walked out of my room and down the hallway to the lift, it was already there waiting. I stepped inside not meeting eye contact with the man who was also in there. I pressed the button for the lobby and went to stand at the other side of the lift.

The lift jolted suddenly sending the man flying across the lift leaving me lying on the floor with the stranger lying on top of me. I blushed and glanced up at the man, the light in the lift was flickering.

Oh my fudging god.

I don't believe it, I must have the worst luck in the history of luck.

Lying on top of me was no one other then Edward bloody Cullen.

I groaned at the fact that he was crushing me and at the fact this was Edward Cullen lying on top of me.

_Edward Cullen!_

"Jesus, what happened to you?" Edward Cullen asked, clearly staring bug eyed at my black eye. Why couldn't he get off of me instead of asking about the black eye he had given me?

"You did." I replied, trying to shift out from under him.

I was actually staring to like the feeling of his body pressed up against mine and judging by the bugle I felt against my stomach, he had no complaints.

Being stuck in a lift with Edward Cullen was not improving my dislike of him.

Edward suddenly jumped off of me as realisation hit him.

Well whoopee lets give Cullen an Oscar.

"What the hell?" He cried backing up against the other side of the lift.

I arched an eyebrow at him and watched as he stared at me, his face going red with what looked like anger.

"What?" I asked, I didn't understand what he was so angry about. _He _had given _me _a black eye and yet here he was raging at me.

"You bitch."

"Excuse me?"

I don't like Edward Cullen but hearing him call me a bitch really hit a nerve.

"You heard me. You complete bitch, you're a leech! Stalking me to earn money." he was shouting at me now.

"Stalking you? You should be so lucky."

"Well what would you call it?"

"Taking pictures of you."

"Same thing." His face was bright red at this point, which I'm sure mine was too.

"Look I don't care about you or your stupid ego. Most of us paparazzi are just trying to make a living to feed ourselves and our families. It's alright for you, you have everything handed to you on a plate!"

"You know nothing about me!"

"I've been following you for the past three months, I know a lot about you."

"Okay what do you know about me?"

"Well I know you're a stuck up jerk who's head is too far stuck up your ass! You think you're so much better then everyone else but you're wrong. People admire you for your acting, yes but that's all. Get over yourself!" I screamed at him.

The next thing I knew Edward had pushed me the ground and was now straddling me.

"Bloody hell that was hot. No ones ever talked to me like that before."

"Well it's about time, get off me!"

Edward didn't get off me, instead he pushed his lips roughly against mine and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I tried to fight him but every muscle in my body wanted him. Hell even I was beginning to want him. I kissed him back with everything I had in me. I felt Edward's hands slide up my shirt and his hands found my breasts, I gasped into his mouth. My hands went up his shirt as I traced every muscle. He groaned into my mouth, sending shivers down my back. God I was really beginning to want him. His hands reached for the waistband of my trousers as my own went to the waist band of his jeans. I worked the buckle with my shaking hands and quickly pulled down his jeans as he did the same to my trousers. As soon as our trousers were off my hands darted straight to his shirt, I no longer cared that this was Edward Cullen. His chest was mouth wateringly delicious, now I knew why the pictures of him topless sold for double the price. I trailed kisses over his luscious chest and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. Edward un-button my shirt and quickly pulled it off of my arms.

I caught a glance of myself in the lift's mirror. It suddenly hit me that I was here in a broken down lift, in my underwear with Edward Cullen on top of me wearing just his boxers. If you had told me I would be doing this a week ago I would have shot you.

My hands went straight to Edward's boxers as his went to my knickers.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V: **

Oh. My. God.

I glanced to my right to double check that there lying next to me, naked, was the paparazzi who I had earlier elbowed and given a black eye and now I had just had sex with her in a lift.

I was in deep.

I stood up still panting and slipped on my clothes, I was dimly aware of the girl doing the same next to me. I picked up her bra and silently handed it to her, not daring to meet her eyes.

I didn't even know this girls name.

All I knew was that she was beautiful and feisty and I had needed that.

When I was finally dressed I turned back round to face her, she was staring at the floor and her face was bright red. I wasn't sure whether that was because she was embarrassed or she was still flushed from what had just gone down.

"What's your name?" I asked, looking down at the floor. It seemed like the best question to start off with.

"Bella." She whispered, her voice shaking slightly.

I was about to say something else, I'm not sure what but the lift suddenly jerked into action and starting moving. If I was going to say anything else I was going to have to say it soon.

"Do you wanna have dinner?" I blurted out, horrified at myself.

Bella's head snapped up to look at me, her face was full of shock.

"Excuse me?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Well I'm just about to check into my room and I was wondering if you wanted to join me for dinner. Although I would have to get room service."

I don't know what made me ask her but part of me was dreading her rejection. I wanted this girl to like me, to approve of me.

To my complete shock and what looked like her own Bella agreed to have dinner with me.

I pressed the button for my suite and silently waited for the lift to reach my floor.

The doors opened and I let Bella step out before me, I could be a gentlemen when I wanted to be. I lead her to my room and opened the door, still not saying anything.

"Edward?" Bella asked as she sat down on the sofa I had motioned her towards.

"Yes?" I asked, anxious to know what she was about to say.

"I still don't like you."

I chuckled to myself and walked over to grab the menu.

I liked this girl, she was a challenge.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you like this chapter.**

**Reviews will be greatly appreciated.**

**Thank you :D **


	3. Chapter 3: The Deal

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Sorry this chapters so short, I just have too many distractions going on right now.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three:**

**The Deal:**

**Bella's P.O.V:**

I sat in Edward Cullen's hotel room just staring at the carpet. Edward was currently in the showering getting cleaned up, something I desperately wanted to do. I wanted to wash away every piece of evidence from our encounter in the lift.

When I told Edward I still didn't like him, I meant it.

He may have a hot body and admittedly he was pretty good at sex but he was still an arrogant jerk.

I'm not quite sure why I agreed to come back here to his hotel room to have dinner with him but the way he was looking at me, it took my breath away. If he asked why I had accepted I would just tell him that I was here to get gossip on him.

The sound of the shower shutting off in the next room brought me back to earth.

Oh my god, then it hit me.

Edward Cullen was in the next room to me, naked! _Edward Cullen!_

Urghh why was I getting excited over the thought of Edward Cullen being naked, besides I'd seen enough of that jerks body for today.

For some reason, god know why, I had trouble breathing when Edward stepped out of the bathroom just wearing a pair of sweats. My eyes went straight to his chest, it was just as good as I remembered. It's just a shame about the personality of the guy who it belonged to.

Edward cleared his throat, obviously aware of the fact I was staring intently at his very muscular chest. I blushed and made myself look him in the eyes.

"You know a picture would last longer." He said, clearly not realising what he was saying.

"Well in that case I'll go get my camera." I said getting up to leave. If he was going to be stupid then I could use it to my advantage. In fact I could write an article about dinner with Cullen. Hmmm maybe I could use him even more then I thought.

"No! I didn't mean that." He cried, looking rather annoyed. Damn! I didn't want to annoy him, I needed him on my side. Failing that I could go to the papers and sell my story and be minted for life. Oh dear, what has gotten into me?

"Okay." I said sitting back down and feeling slightly awkward.

_Damn, why didn't I ever get a book out on 'what to say to a random celebrity you just had sex with in a broken down lift.' ? _

"What do you fancy to eat?" You. No! I do not want Edward Cullen, I hate him.

I shook my head and turned to look at the menu, picking the first thing that looked remotely edible. "I'll have the mushroom ravioli please."

"Good choice, I think I'll have the same. Would you like some wine?"

YES!

"No thank you, I'll have a coke." I couldn't drink, if I did I might do something I would later regret. Although I had already managed to do that sober….

I sat in silence while Edward placed our order with room service. He then came and sat down on the sofa opposite me, staring me right in the eyes. I wanted to blush or turn away. Possibly both.

"why do you hate me?" Edward asked, looking at me as if the matter really confused him.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Well everyone loves me. Everyone apart from you."

"Edward not everyone loves you. Maybe in your own little world they do but many people like myself see you for the arrogant, materialistic jerk you really are."

Edward actually looked hurt at what I had just said to him. Maybe I had been too harsh?

"You think I'm an arrogant, materialistic jerk?" He finally asked, looking at me with what looked like pain in his eyes.

"Yes." There was no point in lying. I was a journalist, well a photographer, it was close enough!

"You don't even know me."

"There's not much to know." I mumbled, staring down at my hands.

"What do you mean by that?" Edward asked, frowning at me.

"Well no offence but you're rather shallow." I said shocking myself when I made eye contact with him. Where had all this boldness come from?

"You don't know me" He repeated through gritted teeth.

Oh crap. I did not want to anger him, if he flipped he could probably crush me like a lion would crush a lamb. Just because he was famous he thought he was superior to me, well I'll show him.

"No but I know how you're represented to the world. You're a role model to thousands of kids, they look up at you and you're happy with being perceived as a jerk?"

"They don't perceive me as a jerk. They look up to me."

"They look up to you for all the wrong reasons!" I shouted, how long was it going to take me to get through his thick skull?

This guy should have been a prostitute, it was about all he was good for.

"Well that's not my fault." He said, sounding defeated.

"See you're a jerk."

"How am I a jerk?"

"You're just accepting the fact that you're ruining hundreds of kids."

"You know you're pretty hot when you're all worked up like that."

Argg! Now I was blushing, I did not want to blush.

"Don't change the subject." I spat out.

"I wasn't changing the subject!"

Before I could say anything else on the matter there was a knock at the door.

Saved by the bell boy.

Edward and I ate our dinner in silence, neither daring to say anything to the other. When we had finished Edward finally worked up the courage to speak to me again.

"Bella, why are you a paparazzi? You're too intelligent to waste your life stalking people like me."

Wow, maybe he wasn't as stupid as I thought.

"It's the only way for me to get to the job that I really want." I explained, not daring to meet those gorgeous smouldering green eyes of his. No! They weren't gorgeous or smouldering they were just green. Right?

Oh crap I'm in deep.

"What job would that be?"

"Publisher."

"So you taking pictures of me and getting information on me is helping you get to this job?" He asked, arching an eyebrow at me.

"Yes." I stated, unsure of where he was going with this.

"Okay how about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"You help me improve my image to the public and I'll help you get pictures and I'll allow you to interview me."

I scoffed when he called everyone 'the public' what a prick. Although it was a good deal, Angela would do almost anything to get an exclusive interview with Edward Cullen.

"Okay deal." I said reaching to shake his out stretched hand. Oh dear, what had I just gotten myself into?

"Great, although I have one condition."

Oh great. He probably wanted me to perform some voodoo chant, naked.

"What kind of condition?"

"Well since my holiday with my family has fallen through I want to go on holiday. So I want you to come with me, we'll keep the other paparazzi from finding out. Just me, you, your camera and my body guards. What do you say?"

Well when he put it like that how could I refuse?

"Okay fine. Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you _where_ we're going but I will tell you it involves skiing."

Oh shut up.

Skiing?

Snow? As in that wet slushy stuff that always causing me to land on my arse?

Kill me now.

* * *

**A/N: Review please? :D **


	4. Chapter 4: Skiing

**A/N: Hellooo :D **

**This is a rather long chapter for me so I hope you like it.**

**Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming!

* * *

**

**Chapter four:**

**Skiing:**

**Edward's P.O.V:**

I sat on my private jet with a large smile across my face. Last night Bella and I had made a deal, today we were going to the ski slopes in Switzerland, they were well catered for celebrities and offered five star service. I had been there many times before with my family for skiing trips. I had honestly been speechless when Bella had accepted my deal, I know I'm her ticket to her dream job but never did I expect her to agree to us using each other to his extent. I admired Bella, she told me what she thought. She was right I was a bad role model but that was because the press only portrayed one side of me. The other side was how I acted around my family, the kind hearted, generous, caring young man. In the press' eyes I was a delinquent who spent his time getting drunk. Like I said I'm a bad role model.

The flight went without any problems. Bella was flying on a commercial plane, I didn't need the stories if anyone spotted us together. Plus I don't think I could be stuck on a plane with her for ages listening to her go on about how much she disliked me. Clearly she liked me enough to have sex with me. _Women_, I just don't understand them.

I had arranged to meet Bella for dinner, in my cabin. So I left the airport straight away and went to the hotel to freshen up for a meeting.

I had booked my usual cabin which was a little way from the main hotel but close to some good slopes. I had been skiing since I was five years old so I was pretty good at it.

I walked into the cabin and dumped my bags by the door, the maids would un-pack for me. My bodyguards, Bill and Tom stood by the door in case any screaming fans tried to break in. Not that it was likely to happen on top of a mountain. The cabin was an original log cabin, the main room housed a living room with a large open fire and a fluffy rug in front of it. The rest of the room was furnished just as you would expect a typical log cabin to be furnished. Lots of furs and wood. It was cosy but at the same time luxurious. There were three other rooms, A kitchen, a bed room and a bathroom which included a Jacuzzi bath and a sauna for two. The bedroom was dominated in the king size wooden bed which was covered in furs. It was the most comfortable bed I've ever slept in.

Bill and Tom would sleep in the cabin next to mine, I was safe enough to be left alone out here. I wasn't sure where Bella was staying, her work had booked it all for her. Part of me had wanted to offer to book and pay for her but I didn't think she was the kind of girl who would accepted that, she liked to do everything for herself and she was proud of that.

It was one of the traits I liked about her. Not that I liked much about her.

At least that's what I keep telling myself. There's no point falling for a girl who hates me when I can get any other girl I want.

I had two hours to kill before Bella was supposed to be arriving for dinner so I jumped in the shower to freshen up then I slumped in front of the large plasma and watched re-runs of Christmas comedy's. I had debated whether or not to watch my latest film but I knew that if Bella got here and caught me watching it she would never let me down.

Bella was late. This was clearly another thing to add to her list of cons. One of my pet peeves was when someone was late, if you agree to meet someone at a certain time you should do everything in your reach to get there on time.

"Guys you may as well take off now. Bella's a fierce little thing but I can handle her." I said, smiling at my bodyguards as I dismissed them.

Where the hell was Bella?

Maybe she'd gone back on our deal.

I hadn't spoken to her since we made the last night so it's possible she never got on her plane but I would have expected Bella to let me know.

Urghh, damn her. If she's not here in the next ten minutes I'm ordering myself dinner.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V:**

I stuffed the last piece of clothing into my suitcase and stood back admiring my packing skills. I had done pretty well if I do say so myself. I had managed to fit everything back into my one suitcase ready for my trip to Switzerland. I hope Edward doesn't expect me to ski, if he does he has another thing coming.

I shouldn't have agreed to go on holiday with him, I hate him and he annoys me but he is my ticket to my dream job. I'm using him just like he's used so many other people. He says he's not that guy the press portray him as but I don't believe him. I wouldn't put it past him to try and impress me just so he couldn't have sex with me again. Not that I'm blowing my own trumpet but I'm pretty sure he enjoyed our time in the lift as much as I did. Not that it made me like _him_, it just made me respect certain _parts _of him.

I shook my head trying to clear it of all my previous thoughts. I didn't have time to reminisce I had a plane to catch. I dragged my suitcase to the front of the hotel and hailed down the first taxi I could get.

I eventually arrived at the Switzerland airport after an hour delay and a whole flight full of kids screaming and kicking the back of my seat. I'm lucky I'm not in prison right now for child abuse. I was not in a good mood so when my luggage failed to turn up on the carousel I was ready to punch one of the stupid eleven year olds behind the counter of my airline's help point.

"What do you mean my luggage is in England?" I screamed, knowing fully well I was bright red in the face.

"I'm sorry but it seems your luggage was put on the wrong flight. If you write down your mobile number and the details of the hotel you're staying in we'll notify you as soon as your luggage arrives in Switzerland." The 'stupid eleven year old' said.

"Urghh! Fine." I mumbled and quickly wrote down my details.

Great, all I had with me was what I was wearing. Jeans, a plain T-shirt, a fleece and my converses. Just what I need for a freaking skiing holiday.

I stomped out of the airport mumbling many curses under my breath. It was freezing outside as I pulled my fleece closer to my body and wrapped my arms around myself. After three failed attempts I finally managed to hail a taxi and give them the directions to the hotel. I sat back in the seat and let out a breath, this day was just going from bad to worse. I had half an hour until I had to meet Edward and it would take at least 20 minutes to get to the airport.

I pulled out my blackberry and scrolled down to Jessica's number, she would calm me down.

"Bella!" Jessica cried as she answered.

"Hey Jess, I just arrived. The stupid airline have lost my luggage." I moaned, really needing my best friend to calm me down.

"Oh my god Bella! You're meeting Edward Cullen and you have no change of clothes?" I had to hold the phone away from my ear before Jessica deafened me.

"Yes, it's only Edward Cullen."

"Only Edward Cullen? Bella I can't talk to you when you're like this. You know how much I love Edward!" With that she put the phone down.

I sat there staring at my phone. My best friend had put the phone down on me because I'd said something bad about a celebrity she had an obsession with.

God my life sucks.

The taxi driver eventually pulled up outside a rather posh looking hotel. I got out, paid the driver and made my way to the hotel's lobby to check in. This must be costing my work a lot of money. I told the concierge my name and singed a few documents then went off to find my room. I was now late for meeting Edward but I couldn't help it, I wanted a shower after everything I've been through today.

After travelling up to the top floor of the hotel I found my room. It was small, with just a double bed filling the room and a small TV in the corner. I was wrong, this wasn't costing my work a lot of money. They had managed to find the budget suite for me. Nice one Angela.

I quickly jumped in the shower to freshen up. I was trying to be as quick as possible.

After showering and putting my old clothes back on I travelled all the way back down to the lobby and walked over to the concierge.

"Can I help you miss?" He asked, looking at me.

"Yes please, I was wondering which room Edward Cullen is staying in." I said, putting on my business voice.

"I'm sorry I can't give out that kind of information."

"He's expecting me."

"I'm sorry miss."

I huffed and walked away from the desk and over to the small seating area. I was over an hour and a half late already maybe I should just give up and get my own dinner.

No I couldn't do that, if Edward did that to me I would not be happy.

I pulled out my mobile and dialled the number Edward had given me last night.

"Hello?" Edward eventually answered the phone.

"Mr Cullen, Hi. I'm sorry I'm late, I tried asking at the front desk about where your staying but they wouldn't tell me."

"I'm staying in the kings cabin. It's easy to find, see you soon." With that Edward hung up. Great he was annoyed with me for being late. If he even thought about shouting at me he would get a whole tirade from me.

I trudged outside in my thin purple fleece and jeans, the snow was soaking through my converses. It was still only late afternoon here and it was freezing. The cabin Edward was staying in was about a fifteen minute walk away, thanks for telling me buddy!

I hammered on his front door, shivering as the wind picked up around me.

Edward eventually hauled open the door and stood there staring icily at me wearing tight jeans and a turtle neck jumper. His face softened, as he saw how cold I was, and stepped aside to let me in.

"Why didn't you wear a coat? It's freezing outside." He said, closing the door firmly behind me.

"Really, I hadn't noticed." I spat out through chattering teeth.

"Then you should have worn a coat."

God I wanted to hit him!

Edward sat back down on the sofa and picked up a container which looked like it held Chinese.

"The bloody airline lost my luggage." I stated, sitting down on the sofa opposite his.

"Ahhh, that's why I never fly with a commercial airline."

"Well some of us can't afford a private jet." I pointed out while looking around his cabin. It was over the top luxurious and probably cost ten times what my room cost to rent.

"Touché. Want some Chinese?"

Every bone in my body ached to say no but I really was hungry so I reluctantly nodded and reached out to take the container and cutlery from Edward. His fingers brushed mine and we both flinched away, his touch left me tingling all over and brought back memories of our encounter in the lift.

Edward cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, he looked awkward and embarrassed. He must have been remembering what happened in the lift. Although I didn't expect Edward to be the kind of guy that got embarrassed at something like that.

"So I thought we could go for a quick ski before it gets too dark." Edward said, watching me eat.

"I don't have a coat and my converses are soaked."

There was no way I was skiing. No way.

"It's fine we'll hire you some ski's and I'll buy you a coat to say sorry for being a jerk."

"No, I'm not skiing." I said, using my tone of voice which meant I was not going to argue, my answer was final.

An hour later I sat on the ski lift with Edward next to me, a huge smug smile covering his face. I was wearing my hired shoes and ski's and the new coat Edward had bought me. I had to admit it was really warm and comfortable.

It turns out Edward's eyes can get him anywhere. What he didn't realise was what a klutz I am, I would somehow find a way to kill myself or both of us while skiing. I've never even skied before.

"Bella, relax. I'll show you how to ski." Edward said. I saw his hand reach out to take mine but at the last minute he changed his mind and pulled it back.

"Edward, I will end up killing myself and maybe you before I ski."

"No you won't. I'm a very good ski teacher."

Very good ski teacher my arse.

If he was such a good teacher why did I have cuts and bruises all up my legs from falling over?

Edward had managed to help me shuffle along on my ski's but that's as far as it had gone. He expected me to pick it up straight away and be zooming down the slopes. So far I had only made it down the infants slope and I had gained many cuts and bruises through that.

"Okay Bella, one more time down the infant slope." Edward said, chuckling as I slipped over on the flat.

"I don't want to!" I moaned, taking Edward's out stretched arm.

"One more time, please." Edward looked at me with those eyes, Damn it!

I had seen a whole new side to Edward while we had been on the slopes, he had almost been nice.

"I'll race you!" Edward called to me at the top of the infants slope.

Oh crap!

If I die I hope Jessica realises it was Edward Cullen who killed me.

Edward pushed off and went racing off in front of me. I quickly clambered with my stick thingy's, I hadn't been listening to Edward when he had explained them to me, and pushed off. I quickly gained speed and overtook Edward.

It was all going well until I realised I had gone off track.

Panic was bubbling up in my stomach as I realised I had entered the racing track and then I saw the jump in front of me.

There was no way I could slow down in time and there was no way I could dodge the jump. I was going over it and I was going to die.

I screamed, as I went hurtling through the air and over the jump. I was flying.

The view of the sunset was amazing..

The next thing I knew I was hurtling to the ground, there was no way I was going to make it through this. Before I could feel the full extent of my injuries I blacked out.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V: **

I yanked off my ski's and ran as quick as I possibly could, over to the spot where Bella had landed. The whole time she had been flying through the air my stomach had been doing somersaults. It was my fault, whatever happened to Bella it was my fault. I had stupidly suggested a race and now she was paying for it.

I felt tears forming in my eyes as I spotted Bella laying face down in the snow, she was going to suffocate for Christ sake!

I scooped her frail body up into my arms, ignoring the tinkling I felt where our skin touched.

She was breathing.

_Thank god!_

"Bella?" I called, trying to wake her up.

There was no response.

I glanced around looking for some form of help but no one had seen what had happened. How had they missed it?

"Bella please wake up! I'm so sorry I should never have suggested we race each other."

She still didn't stir.

_Crap!_

What if she died? What the hell was I going to do?

"Bella?" I called one more time.

My heart nearly stopped when her beautiful eyes fluttered open. She stared blankly up at me, looking confused.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, still keeping my arms tightly wrapped around her.

"My ankle hurts but apart from that I think I'm okay."

"Doesn't your head hurt?"

"No, I think I just passed out from fright."

From fright?

That was just as bad. Oh dear god, why am I such a prick?

"Bella I'm so sorry."

"Edward shut up." She said and lent forward to place a kiss on my cheek.

Okay now I really knew she had concussion.

"What?" She asked, looking at me with that cute confused expression.

"What was that for?"

"I'm not sure." Bella bit her lip and blushed.

God her lips looked so delicious and inviting.

Before either of us could react I crushed my lips to hers.

I felt her stiffen beneath me but when she got over the shock she quickly returned my kiss and wrapped her fingers into my hair.

After what seemed like an eternity but could only have been a few minutes, I pulled back to look at Bella's beautiful face.

"We better get back before it gets dark." I said, pulling off her ski's and just leaving them there. There was no way I could carry Bella and two ski's.

"Edward I can walk." Bella said, keeping her arms around my neck.

"I don't care whether or not you can walk. I'm carrying you back to my cabin and that's final."

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V:**

I felt safe in Edward's arms as he carried me back to his cabin. The kiss he had just given me had been utterly breathtaking. The guy could certainly do things with his tongue. My arms were tightly wrapped around his neck, I didn't want to let go of him and he didn't seem to mind.

The sun had nearly set and I was freezing, my jeans were soaked from the snow.

Edward quickly got us back to his cabin and sat me straight down in front of the fireplace, on the fur rug. There was a blazing fire already going and the room had been tidied up. I pulled off my wet shoes and my coat, enjoying the warmth coming from the fire.

"Take your jeans off." Edward ordered, standing beside me taking his own shoes and coat off.

I just stared at him, he did not expect me to take my jeans off in front of him did he?

"Bella, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

I blushed at the thought of Edward seeing me naked.

He had a point though and these jean's were really un comfortable. Oh what the hell, I'm taking them off.

I quickly wriggled my jeans off and placed them next to me to dry off. My skin was red raw from the cold.

Edward sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me when he saw me shivering. At first I Felt embarrassed and awkward but I eventually relaxed and felt the warmth radiating off of his body. I snuggled up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, enjoying his body.

"Are you feeling any warmer?" He asked, his voice sounding slightly ragged.

"My legs are still freezing." I admitted.

Edward's hands immediately started rubbing my legs, trying to warm them.

The feel of his hands against my legs, on my thighs. I couldn't take it any longer. I quickly sat up and straddled Edward's lap, crashing my lips to his. It didn't take him long to respond. His hands were still rubbing my legs, making me moan into his mouth.

My hands found the buckle to his jeans and I quickly fumbled with it trying to undo it. Edward realised what I was trying to do.

"Someone's impatient." He said, pulling back slightly to look at me. I blushed and bit my lip.

"Sorry." I mumbled and went to move off of his lap but his hands quickly cupped my arse and pulled me back down onto his erection.

"I think you need to lose the jumper and the top." Edward said, looking at me through lust filled eyes.

I quickly complied with his want.

"That's much better." He said, staring at my body and licking his lips.

Yes he was actually licking his lips.

"Edward!" I moaned, I couldn't take this any longer.

Edward realised what I wanted and he quickly shed his jumper along with his jeans. He flipped me onto my back so he was hovering over me.

"Bella, are you sure?" He asked, not breaking eyes contact.

"Yes." I whispered, impatience coating my tone.

"Good." Edward said as he un did the clasp on my bra.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V:**

I held Bella in my arms as she rested her head against my chest. Her hair was matted to her forehead with sweat.

"Bella, I'm sorry for what happened early at the slopes." I whispered, wrapping my arms tighter around her waist.

"It's not your fault Edward." She said looking up and smiling sweetly at me.

"Bella let me make it up to you."

"I think you just have."

"No I mean properly. Let me take you on holiday to somewhere hot. We'll take my jet and I'll have my sister, Alice, send you some clothes. You can do the interview with me and coach me on how to be a better man."

"Edward do you normally take journalists on holiday for an interview?"

Ah she had a point but she wasn't just a journalist was she?

We had ended up having sex together twice now. There was obviously something between us and I really liked her.

"Do you normally sleep with the celebrity you're stalking or interviewing?"

I had her there.

"Okay, deal but no more races or anything that could endanger my life. "

"Deal. Does sex endanger your life?"

"No."

"Good." I said, pulling her lips to mine and kissing her. I flipped her over so I was hovering above her. "Time for round two."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading :D**

**Review please? **


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbye

**A/N: This chapter's kind of short but a lot happens :D **

**Review please :D **

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

**Goodbye:**

**Bella's P.O.V: **

Edward hadn't been joking about taking me on holiday to somewhere hot. The morning after my skiing accident I had awoken in Edward's bed to find my bags lying by the door with what I assumed were his bags.

Edward was no where to be seen.

I sat up in bed with the quilt tightly wrapped around myself in case he suddenly appeared. The cabin was filled with silence, Edward wasn't here.

I had no idea where things stood with Edward and myself. There was obviously something between us since we had slept together.

Were we still celebrity and paparazzi or were we friends with benefits. I didn't even want to allow myself to think of Edward and I and anything more then that, I knew he hated what I was.

Hold on why was I wondering where Edward and I stood? I hated him and he hated me. What was I even doing here?

I couldn't go on holiday with Edward Cullen and I couldn't carry on being a member of the paparazzi.

I quickly got out of bed and ran over to my suitcase, Edward must have made a fuss at the airport and got me it. I quickly pulled on some jeans and my warmest dark blue jumper. I had to be quick since I had no idea where Edward was or when he would be back.

I took one last look around the cabin, to make sure I had everything of mine. I picked up my suitcase and pulled it outside. I made my way to the front of the hotel and jumped in the first taxi I could find. I asked the man to take me to the airport and pulled out my phone.

Who could I call?

Jessica was my best friend but if I ever told her what I had done with Edward she would never forgive me. I settled on calling my boss.

"Bella?" Angela asked as she answered the phone.

"Hi Angela. Look I can't do this anymore, I'm in a taxi to the airport could you please book me a plane ticket home." I begged, biting my lip while I waited for her reply.

"I can but Bella if you do this I'm afraid I'm going to have to fire you."

"I understand."

"Okay, I'll sort you out a plane ticket. You'll have to come into the office one day next week to sign some paper's. Goodbye Bella."

"Thank you Angela, bye."

I put my phone back in my pocket and felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I now had no job but at least I had my dignity. I wasn't the kind of girl to go around stalking celebrities and I was glad I was out of it.

I was going home.

Back to my father's house.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V: **

I jogged back to the cabin, I couldn't wait to see Bella's beautiful face. I'd hated leaving her there on her own asleep but I had to sort things out for our holiday. I really wanted to impress Bella, I really liked her. She was completely different to any girl I had ever dated, not that we were dating, although I did want to date Bella. She was different, she didn't like me because I'm a celebrity, actually she didn't like me much false stop but she was starting to. I could tell from the way she looked at me, her eyes always softened and last night when she mumbled my name in her sleep.

When we got to the island I was going to talk to her, I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend. It would take work and I would have to hide her from the paparazzi. Her job would be a pain too but I could also help her to get places.

I reached the cabin door and fumbled with the lock, my mind was still far away at the island asking Bella to be my girlfriend.

"Honey I'm home!" I called jokingly to Bella as I walked through the door.

There was no reply. Bella wasn't in bed, nor could I hear her anywhere in the cabin. Where the hell was she?

My heart dropped as I saw her suitcase had disappeared. I so much wanted to believe she had gone to her room to get ready but I knew her too well. I'd only known her for a few days but that was enough. Bella had left and I would probably never see again.

The tears were now streaming down my cheeks. Why was a girl I'd had sex with a few times effecting me like this? I hadn't cried like this for years and yet this average girl was doing this to me.

She had changed me already, I loved the man I was around her.

Now I was on my own again, just me against the world.

_**2 weeks later**_

My holiday was over, not that that made any difference to me. The day after Bella had left I had flown back to my flat and hadn't left it since. I had tried calling Bella but she hadn't answered. In the end she text me saying:

_I'm sorry,_

_We come from different worlds. Worlds that aren't meant to mix. _

_Bella x _

The text hadn't helped me, it had made me feel even worse. The fame was getting in the way of everything. My life had never been normal and it never would be. Letting Bella go now was for the best, dragging her into all this would have been selfish but I still miss her.

I don't know how she had made such an impression on me in such a short time but something had happened something had been between the two of us. Something that would never be seen again. Something I would never have again.

I couldn't leave Bella not without fighting for her. It was selfish of me I knew that but I wanted her, I needed her. I stood up stretching my arms and legs and glancing around at the dump I called home. I really needed to start getting in a cleaning service.

I would find Bella. I would find her and tell her how I felt, how I miss her and how I really think we could have something together.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V: **

I glanced down at the stick again through the tears that were freely falling down my face. _Pregnant._

I was pregnant with Edward Cullen's baby.

What the hell was I supposed to do?

I'd thought my need for ice cream had been because I had been missing Edward but it must have been a craving.

What the hell was I supposed to do now?

I had no job, I was living with my father in the small town called Forks where I had grown up. The town was small and everyone practically knew everyone. There would be so many question's about the baby and about whose it was but all I knew was that I could never tell anyone it was Edward Cullen's.

My baby wouldn't be put through that.

I couldn't tell Edward, he would never want children and it wouldn't be fair on him if anyone found out. This was my secret to keep and I would keep it.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading :D **

**Review please 3 **


	6. Chapter 6: Charlie

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long! I've kind of had writers block but I'm trying to write through it, fingers crossed. At the moment I'm really nervous about starting college soon so I'm writing as much as possible to keep my mind off of it :D good news for you my little pretties ;D

* * *

**

**Chapter Six:**

**Bella's P.O.V: **

I threw my bag onto my bedroom floor in a rather childish manner and lay down on my bed, burring my head in my pillow. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from screaming. I had just gotten back from the doctor's, who had confirmed that I was in fact, knocked up.

Yes my life was just peachy, not to mention the fact I was soon going to be round like a peach.

I had had a stupid fling and now I was left heartbroken and pregnant, he was left with dirty sheets.

I barely knew Edward! It's not like I had lost the love of my life, yet why did I feel like this?

I felt as though someone had taken my heart away, I couldn't breath and I felt like I had nothing left, my whole life was gone from me.

I had to pull myself together, I had to do this for my baby. My little souvenir from what I shared with the idiotic, arrogant yet charming and chivalrous Edward Cullen.

Given the chance, I could have fallen in love with Edward and that's what hurt the most.

To think what we could have had.

Sure he annoyed me but we had that spark, the one many girls spent their teenage years dreaming about. He was my knight in shining armour, yet I didn't really know him. Neither me nor my baby would get to know him, he was our past now. We had to start our own lives and right now I had no job and I was living with my dad, nice one Swan.

Even if I wanted to contact _him_ I couldn't. Edward was a celebrity, he would be extremely hard to contact. If I turned up at his agent's demanding to see the father of my child they would probably cart me off to a psychiatric ward. Many girls were obsessed with Edward Cullen, including my ex best friend. When I had told her what had happened between Edward and myself she refused to talk to me.

I hadn't gotten around to telling my father yet, it would be an excruciatingly painful conversation, one I did not wish to have. My father would be disappointed in me, I had always been his good little girl, the girl who would live to see her dreams. Not anymore, I had a baby to provide for, I had to take any job I could.

When I heard Charlie, my father, get home I went downstairs to greet him, I had decided there was no time like the present to spill the beans. I hugged him briefly as I got to the bottom of the stairs, Charlie and I had grown closer since I'd gotten back from my brief job as Edward Cullen's stalker. He had realised how much he would have missed me and I had realised how much I would have missed him, deep down I guess I was a daddy's little girl, something my child would never get to be. I went into the living room and waited until Charlie and hung up his gun and followed me into the living room. He always knew when something was wrong.

"What's up Bells?" He asked, sitting in his chair. His brow was creased in confusion and worry. It wasn't often I felt the need to talk to my father about anything.

"Don't freak out, okay?" I whispered, staring down at my hands, which were placed on my lap.

"Bells, just tell me and I'll go and arrest the man who did this to you." He hissed out, jumping up from his chair.

"Dad, sit down please." He was making me nervous, which in turn was making me want to throw up. Nothing says 'I'm pregnant, you're going to be a grandfather', quite like throwing up on someone's shoes.

My father sat back down in his chair and stared at me, his eyes willing me to tell him what was going on.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered, tears brimming over my eyes.

There was a long silence. I looked up to see my father staring at me with his eyes wide open and his mouth hanging open.

"Dad?" I whispered, scared of what he was going to say.

If he threw me out I didn't know what I would do.

"Who's the father?" He angrily asked, I could almost see him frothing at the mouth.

"Dad, please don't."

I did not want to tell him who the father was, he probably wouldn't even believe me. I wouldn't believe myself if I were someone else.

"Isabella Marie Swan, tell me who the father is!" My father was angry now, he had stood up and walked over to me, he was now towering down on me.

"Dad, please." I begged, the tears flowing freely down my face.

My father softened when he saw I was crying. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Bella please, just tell me." He asked, he sounded calmer.

"Edward Cullen." I whispered, closing my eyes and resting one hand on my flat stomach.

"Edward Cullen? The idiot who you had to follow round with a camera?"

"Yes, dad."

"Why Bella?"

"I didn't exactly mean to"

"I'm sorry. Does he know?"

"No."

"Bella, you need to tell him."

"How can I dad?"

"I have some contacts I may be able to find out an address of his or his parents."

"Really?"

"If you want me to."

"He deserves to know and I owe it to the baby."

"I'll see what I can do tomorrow. In the mean time, shall we get a take away?"

"Pizza please."

I sat on the sofa, one handing resting lovingly on my stomach. The baby was already such a big part of my life, everything I did lately the baby was right in the front of my mind. I was glad I'd confessed everything to my father, he had made me realise that Edward deserved to know and I owed it to our child, to tell him.

My father would be able to get an address for him, he may be the chief officer of Forks police force but he was well known. A couple of years ago when my father had saved a family from a wolf attack he had risen to fame amongst other police officers. All I could do now was wait and of course eat my pizza, for the baby of course.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V:**

I sat staring at my hands. I was going back to work tomorrow and I still hadn't managed to find Bella. Her work place couldn't give me her address because it was personal information. I was running out of ways to find her. Part of me wanted to do something huge like confessing my feelings towards her live on the television but I knew Bella wouldn't like that, she wasn't that kind of girl.

I wanted Bella more then anything, hell I even think I love her, but if she doesn't want me, which she clearly doesn't, I won't pursue her. The thing that hurt the most was knowing that giving up would be completely giving up. Bella would never be able too find where I live, although she may be able to get some information from some paparazzi but deep down I know she won't come after me.

Bella doesn't want the kind of life I have and I couldn't be so selfish as to pull her into it when she really didn't want it, I cared about her too much.

I was flying to America tonight to start on my new film, I was not looking forward to it. Leaving England would mean living Bella.

My phone rang from deep inside my pocket, I reached to get it. It was my sister. I really didn't want to speak to her but I knew her, if I didn't answer she wouldn't stop ringing until I did.

"Hello, Alice." I coldly greeted her.

"Eddie! What's up?" Her happy voice flowed through the line. It was as excruciating as being woken up in the morning by someone happy.

"Nothing for you to bother your pretty little head about." I growled, just wanting to get off the phone to her.

"You're mean. Anyway mum just rang she asked if I could call you, she knew you wouldn't answer the phone to her. She said a girl's turned up asking for you but she's not sure if she's a fan."

My heart sped up.

Maybe it was.. No I would not let myself think that, it would only lead to more pain.

"Alice, what does she look like?" I asked, my mouth going dry and my palms began to sweat.

"Mum said, she shortish, taller then me, she has quite long brown hair, brown eyes and a very pretty face. Apparently she's quite shy and she's asking to talk to you."

Bloody hell!

"Alice, call mum up. Tell her don't let the girl leave, I'll be there soon."

"Aren't you in England?"

"Yeah but there's this new thing called an airplane. Goodbye Alice." I didn't bother to wait for her reply, I just put the phone down and grabbed my already packed back.

I was going to my parents.

Maybe, just maybe, it was Bella.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading :D**

**Review please?**

**I'm posting a prologue for a new story in a few minutes so look out for it and let me know what you think :D**

**Toodles XO**


	7. Chapter 7: The Cullen's

**A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday, I got a little distracted, I'll try to make it up to you with a few uploads tonight but I'm not making any promises.**

**Anyway sorry for any mistakes, I've got no one to read it through atm.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

**The Cullen's:**

**Bella's P.O.V:**

I couldn't sleep.

Everything was going through my mind. What would I do if Charlie tracked down Edward?

If I told him, what would he say?

I was so nervous and it wasn't helping my _morning _sickness.

Morning my arse.

Eventually I must have fallen asleep from pure exhaustion because the next thing I knew I was hurtling towards the bathroom in the daylight. After bringing up the last of last nights pizza I brushed my teeth and went downstairs, Charlie had already left. I grabbed a cold slice of pizza and sat down in front of the television. I hated cold Pizza but right now the thought of it was making my mouth water. Bloody cravings.

I sat watching _Friends _re runs for about an hour until the phone rang. My stomach muscles clenched together and I felt my heart start to speed up. What if that was Charlie with some information?

I slowly got up, making sure I didn't throw up on my way, that would just suck, plus I would have to clean it up. God I wish I were a child again without all these worries or stresses and most of all without a baby growing inside of me.

I grabbed the phone in my, now sweaty, hands and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I half whispered, trying to keep my voice under control.

"Bells, it's me." My father's voice echoed down the line. The sound of him made me want to throw up, this must mean he had information.

"Have you found out anything?" I asked, gripping the phone tighter to my ear.

"Yes, Bella I have the address of his parents'"

Oh dear god. This was it.

I had to choose, what am I thinking? There's no choice! Edward deserves to know and I owe it to my baby to give it the chance to get to know it's father.

"What is it?" I asked, biting my lip whilst my free hand instinctively travelled to my stomach.

"Bells, it's in America."

Well that wasn't exactly a big surprise, Edward was American. I was going to America, again.

"I have to go dad." I whispered. I had to go but I didn't want to, if it were up to me I would be curled up in a ball ignoring the world around me.

"I know. Bells I'm going to come home early and I'll take you to the airport."

"Thanks dad."

I hung up and ran straight up to my room. What the hell was I supposed to pack? I doubted very much that even Google could help me with 'What do I pack, to wear, to tell a superstar, who I had a fling with that he got me pregnant, and yes I'm keeping the baby?' God my life just sucked. I grabbed my suitcase and just threw in my favourite clothes, I wouldn't be there for long, I added my toiletries and the book which I had been writing down anything to do with my pregnancy.

I took a quick look in the mirror and winced at what I saw before me. My eyes were bloodshot and my hair had no life in it, I looked as bad as I felt but right now I couldn't give a damn. I scooped my hair up into a bun on top of my head and changed into a pair of legging's and a long top, I wanted to be comfortable if I was just about to experience an eight hour flight with morning sickness, it was going to be just as fun as sticking pins in my eyes.

Charlie arrived home soon after I had finished packing, he drove me to the airport while I frantically made calls trying to book myself a flight to New York. Eventually the airhead on the other end of the phone managed to book me a seat on a plan which left in two hours time, which wasn't helping my nerves.

We eventually arrived at the airport, after having to pull over twice for me to throw up. I had an hour left to board the flight and I was getting stressed.

"Bella, calm down." My father said, as he stood next to me in the queue to check it. I took a few deep breaths and concentrated on ignoring the nausea.

"I'm sorry dad, it's jus this is huge." I whispered, not wanting anyone else in the queue to hear.

"You'll be fine, are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"No, this is my problem."

"Bells, you're my daughter, any problem of yours is my problem too, you'll find that out soon."

"Thanks dad, for everything." I whispered, giving my father an awkward hug.

"It's nothing Bells, you and that little one are my family." He said, his eyes going to my flat stomach.

I checked in my suitcase and said goodbye to Charlie, I'm ashamed to admit I started crying whilst saying goodbye. I never cry! Damn hormones.

I rushed through security, thankfully not being searched. I swear those people only go for the jobs because they get to spend all day feeling people up. It was a mad rush but I finally relaxed when I was seated on the plane. I had immediately asked to swap seat with the man who was seating next to the aisle, I needed easy access to the toilets. Thankfully he had swapped with me.

The flight passed in a blur, I spent the whole time either sleeping or throwing up. I was really beginning to hate being pregnant and I wasn't even the size of a hippo, yet. I had tried to block out the thoughts of what would happen when I arrived but now the plane had landed I couldn't stop everything spinning around my head. I was mad, going to America like this, just on a whim and I was pregnant. It was 2'oclock in New York, at least it wasn't some ridiculous time where it would be classed as unacceptable to knock on a stranger door and tell them that you're pregnant with their grandchild, I'm not sure there is an acceptable time for that. I dragged my suitcase out of the busy airport and hailed down a cab. After giving the address Charlie had given me to the cab driver and sat back in my seat and fought the tears.

As soon as the cab drew up outside the address I had given I wanted to run away. The house was bloody huge. The house was very modern and edgy and had _money_ written all over it, it felt extremely intimidating. I was now regretting my choice, why hadn't I gone to a hotel first and booked in? Now they'd probably think I was inviting myself to stay. I asked the cab driver to just wait while I went to knock on the door, if luck was on my side they wouldn't be in.

_Turns out luck is never on my side._

Soon after I knocked on the front door a woman who looked in her 50's answered, she had brunette hair with caramel coloured highlights, she was quite tall and had a face that looked like it belonged on the front of vogue.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked, her voice sounding friendly and her face smiling.

"Maybe, I'm looking for Edward Cullen." I replied, trying to mustier up all the courage in side of me.

"You can contact his fan club." The woman replied, her tone sounding harsh.

"No, I'm not a fan. I guess you could say I'm a friend of his."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't. Look I should probably go it was a stupid idea anyway, could you tell him Bella Swan needs to talk to him, I'll be in town for the next few days." I handed the woman a piece of paper with my mobile number scribbled onto it.

"Wait, how do you know Edward?" She asked, her tone sounded slightly friendlier then last time.

"It's kind of complicated, I met him while I was working and we became good friends but for personal reasons I had to go home, back to England and neither of us swapped numbers." That was the best way I could sum it up so that his mother wouldn't hate me. I'm pretty sure, _'I screwed your son.' _wouldn't have gone too well. To my complete disgust I actually started crying.

Now she was going to think I was off my face.

"I'll go, I'm sorry for bothering you." I said, turning to walk back to my cab. I felt the woman's hand grab a hold of my arm.

"I'm not going to ask you what's wrong but I think I know, I've been there myself. I just have one question, were you and my son just friends of a little bit more?"

_Damn! _

She knew I was pregnant. I couldn't lie to her, I had to tell her the truth.

"We were a little bit more." I whispered, swiping angrily at the tears running down my cheeks.

"I thought so, come on lets go and get your bags, I'm Esme by the way."

I paid the driver while Esme got my suitcase form the boot, I offered to take it from her but she wouldn't listen. Once we were inside she brought me straight to the kitchen.

"I'll make you something to eat, you must be starving after that plane journey, then you can sleep in the guestroom if you would like, I'll call Edward while you're asleep."

"Thank you." I smiled appreciatively at Esme, the tears were threatening to fall again.

"It's a pleasure dear, is spaghetti okay with you?"

"Yeah that would be lovely. Uhmm you couldn't point out where the bathrooms are could you, I would hate to embarrass myself like that."

"Ahh, I remember the morning sickness."

Esme pointed out where the bathroom's were, then we both went back to the kitchen where Esme returned to cooking me something. I sat at the breakfast bar, feeling like I was going to pass out, it had been a long day.

"Esme, could you not mention my uhmm situation to Edward." I eventually choked out.

"No, I take it he doesn't know?"

"No."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure Edward will be thrilled."

Edward Cullen thrilled over becoming a father? Somehow I doubt that. Edward Cullen had everything he needed, fame, money, alcohol and a different girl every night, why the hell would he be thrilled to have a baby on the way?

After a mouth watery meal I followed Emse to the guestroom. It was twice the size of my room at home and had cream carpets with a shabby chic style bed in the middle, the rest of the room would decorated with white vintage furniture.

It was gorgeous.

After thanking Emse, I changed into my pyjama's and text my father to let him know I was okay, after that I turned my phone off and climbed into the luxurious bed. I snuggled up under the covers and placed one hand on my stomach, it wasn't long until my baby's father knew about it's existence.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V:**

I sat on the plane, on my way home. I was nervous and impatient, why the hell had Bella tracked me down? In fact, how the hell had she tracked me down? Jeez I needed better security. All the reasons as to why Bella may have gone to my parent's house were going around my head, what was going on? I couldn't dare let myself think she wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with her, I was falling in love with her and I barely knew her. The couple of day's I had spent with Bella had been like a dream, she was so soft, sweet and vulnerable but at times she could be so feisty and sexy. She was everything I had dreamed of for a girlfriend and she was the only one who had managed to touch my heart in years, all the other girls had just been pointless flings.

The long flight was eventually over, much to my happiness, all I had to do know was find a cab driver and force him to break every speed limit there was, maybe I would need a gun. I collected my bags and headed outside, thankfully I had, for once, managed to dodge the paparazzi. I didn't have my security guards with me, it would have taken too long to arrange them and to book three plane tickets instead of just one, besides they were due to flight out to New York in about three hours. I got into the cab I had eventually managed to hail down, this was another excruciating part of the journey, the whole thirty minutes of the car journey.

The journey dragged to say the least but eventually I arrived at my parent's house, it was gone midnight. I used my key to let myself into the house, I had no idea where my parent's were or even Bella, maybe she was staying at a hotel. I went straight to my father's study knowing that was where he was most likely to be, I was right.

My father sat at his desk typing frantically on his computer, whilst my mother sat curled up on the sofa reading a book. I cleared my throat to alert them of my presence.

"Edward!" My mother cried and ran over to hug me.

"Hey mum." I mumbled, returning her hug.

"I've missed you so much, I don't know why you had to throw a tantrum like that!"

"Sorry mum."

Why was it that my mother could always make me feel like a five year old again?

I greeted my father much the same way as I had greeted my mother, after which I turned back towards my mother.

"Alice said there had been someone here to see me." I stated. As I said that both of my parent's faces became worried and they both looked guilty.

What was going on?

"she's upstairs in the guestroom." My mother said, taking my hand and squeezing it. Now I was confused.

I ran out of the room and went straight to the guestroom. I took a deep breath before I opened the door, I couldn't get my hopes up.

My heart soared at the sight in front of me, Bella Swan.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading :D**

**Review please?**

**Toodles XO**


	8. Chapter 8: Midnight Confessions

**A/N: From all this typing you'd think my fingers would have worn away! Fear not they are still very much alive and are raring to go!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

**Midnight Confessions:**

**Bella's P.O.V:**

I woke up to someone running their finger's through my hair, it felt heavenly, then the _morning _sickness kicked it. I jumped out of the bed, not bothering to see who had been laying on the bed next to me, and hurtled towards the en-suit. I slammed the door, and locked it behind me, and proceeded to throw up the dinner Esme had been kind enough to make for me, what a waste. When I was eventually finished I became aware of someone knocking on the door and of a voice which sounded a hell of a lot like Edward's.

"Bella?" His voice called, he sounded worried?

"I'll be right out." I croaked as I reached for my toiletry case, Esme must have unpacked for me while I was asleep.

I quickly brushed my teeth and took a quick look in the mirror. My hair was still up in a messy bun and I was wearing my grey leggings with a tight-ish tank top, it had fit perfectly before I got pregnant. I ran my hand over my stomach and felt it twist in knots again, I was not going to throw up. If the baby felt like throwing up on Edward when it was out of me then fine but I am not throwing up on him for it. The thought of Edward holding our baby made me want to cry, I knew he couldn't want that. I would be alone.

I wiped my eyes and quickly unlocked the bathroom door, it was time to see Edward. My heart did a little flutter as I Stepped out of the bathroom to see Edward Cullen sitting on the edge of the bed looking gorgeous and tense. His head snapped up as he heard me enter the room, his hair flopped sexily over his face. Whether it were hormones or not, I didn't care, I wanted the guy. I sat next to him, both of us were silent.

Edward eventually broke the silence, "What are you doing here?" He asked, turning to look me in the eyes. What was I supposed to say to that, should I just blurt the truth out?

"Edward I…I" I tried to tell him, I really did but there was something there stopping me from telling him, instead I started crying. Bloody baby. As if it wasn't going to cry enough when it was born, it was also making me cry.

"Bella?" Edward asked, shocked. I tried to turn away from him but one arm wrapped around my waist while the other turned my face to meet his. There sitting next to me was one of the most known male celebrities, he'd made it in the top 10 hottest men for Christ sake! He would not want a baby.

I cried for a while, until I felt the nausea again, I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. I did not want to throw up anymore, I would have no stomach lining left by the end of this pregnancy.

"Bella, just tell me what's going on." Edward whispered, pulling me closer to his side. I had to tell him, I had no choice. He deserved to know the truth.

"Edward, I'm pregnant." I whispered, breaking eye contact with him.

I felt Edward stiffen as he processed what I had just said, his hold on me loosened and he just stared expressionless at the wall. I ducked away from his arm and ran to the bathroom, the stress of all this really wasn't helping this _morning_ sickness. While I was busy throwing up I felt Edward's hand rubbing my back, he must have finally snapped out of it. I really needed to talk to him but unfortunately it was difficult to hold a conversation with someone while the contents of last nights dinners was….. Yeah, nice.

When I was finally finished I collapsed onto the floor, Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, I'm getting used to this." I moaned, rubbing my stomach gently in fear of setting myself off again. To my complete astonishment Edward's hand joined mine and he lightly rubbed circles on my stomach.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked, completely confused.

"For this, for getting you pregnant."

"Edward don't be sorry. This is the best thing that's ever happened to me, sure my career is pretty much buggered but on the other hand I'm going to be a mother." Saying that out loud really brought it home to me.

"Bella you will let me be in the baby's life, won't you?"

Did he just say he wanted to be in the baby's life?

Why did he think I'd ever stop him?

"Do you want to be?" I asked, not sure I really wanted an answer.

"Of course! Bella you are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Wow, was he high?

"Don't be stupid, Edward." I said, standing up to brush my teeth. Edward waited until I was finished to say anything else to me.

"Bella, I'm not being stupid, I think I love you." He whispered. Had he just said he thinks he loves me? Oh. My. God.

"Edward, don't. Just because you got me pregnant don't feel like you have to do this, I promise you I will never sell our story."

"Bella, how many times do I have to tell you? I want to be with you, I think I love you, and I want to be a part of our baby's life. I want us to be a family. The fame means nothing to me Bella, I want someone to love and someone who loves me for who I am."

"I think I love you too." I whispered, staring at the slate tiles on the floor. I hadn't meant to say that, it had just sort of slipped out.

Edward's arm's wrapped around my waist and he pulled me up against him, I wrapped my own arms around his waist while my head rested on his chest.

"Is everything okay with the baby?" Edward asked, breaking the harmonious silence.

"Yeah, I went to the doctors yesterday, well yesterday back at home. I'm confused."

"So am I, but as long as everything is okay."

"Yeah everything is okay, I'm just really tired."

"Come on, lets go to bed."

I sat on the bed and watched Edward change into his pyjama's, well into his tracksuit bottoms. If I hadn't been so damn tired I would have ripped them off and had my wicked way with him.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V:**

I climbed into bed with Bella and pulled her close to me, she rested her head on my chest with one hand gently lying on her stomach, I placed my hand on top of hers.

"Goodnight, love." I whispered to her, she smiled up at me and mumbled something back.

I rubbed her stomach gently as not to make her sick again and whispered goodnight to our baby, it may only be the size of a peanut but I loved it.

I lay there watching Bella sleep, she was so beautiful. I couldn't believe my luck, A month ago I had had nothing, now I had Bella and we had a baby on the way, my life was going to plan. It wasn't going to be that easy though, tomorrow afternoon I was due to fly out to Seattle to start filming on a new project. I didn't want to have to leave Bella or the baby but I knew I couldn't expect her to come with me but that was tomorrow's problem. For now I had Bella safe in my arms and I knew she felt the same way about me as I felt about her.

I Edward Cullen was going to be a father!

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading :D**

**Review please? :)**

**Toodles XO **


	9. I've not left you forever! AN

Hello peoples, sorry but this is not a chapter update.

I feel sorry for just leaving you all without an explanation so here goes;

Right now my writing's slowed down due to my workload from college **but I am still writing.** At the moment I', concentrating on my story Donut (Vampire Academy) but once I have completed that (I have no idea how long that shall be) **I plan on coming back to this story**. I have plans to change the story a little and continue it but it may not be for a while.

Thank you for listening to me and check out my other stories, I have a couple that are completed so you won't even have to wait for an update ;)

Toodles

XO


End file.
